


Stiles Hale’s Life

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles, Bleeding for ass, Cute, Derek is 20 years older than Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kinky sex, Lost virginity at 5, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teen Stiles, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, Trans not by choice, Underage Sex, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t write the first 2 chapters I found them on orphan account
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles from his family at 2 weeks old and raised him has his son. At the start Derek made a business of selling Stiles body for money then he shouts the business down when he falls in love with Stiles. This is Stiles life has Dereks son and maybe more.

Derek took Stiles from his family when he was 2 weeks old and raised him has his son.

When Stiles was 5 Derek started a business where people pay to watch videos of Stiles being fucked by Derek. Stiles first video was of Derek making Stiles give him a blow job well wearing a shirt that said cum dump, and pants that had a hole so you could see his butt and another hole in the front for his tiny cock and Derek wrote cock slut on his ass. Derek made $500 on that video. Derek started making 5 videos a day and selling them for lots of money. When time came for Stiles to start school Derek homeschooled him so he could still make money off Stiles all year long.

When Stiles was 11 Derek started letting other people fuck Stiles. Stiles started getting fuck at least 5 times a day by random guys that payed Derek enough money. The first guy the fuck him made him bleed from the ass and took pictures. Stiles was use to having his picture taken naked but Derek didn’t let anyone get his real name or his face in the picture so if they come out somewhere no one will no it’s him. Over time word got out that grown men where fucking a kid so they had to move.

When Stiles was 15 he got his parts changed. Derek had a idea that if Stiles had a dick, tits and could get pregnant he could make more money so that’s what he did. A week before surgery Derek has Stiles make at least a hundred video so Derek could still make money even when Stiles couldn’t make more videos. A week after the surgery Derek started having feelings for Stiles cause he turned Stiles into the perfect person for him. Derek looked at his bank account which he hasn’t really used or checked in a while so when Derek saw he had 10 million dollars he was shocked. After that Derek made up his mind that he would stop his business and get Stiles to fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek first told Stiles he would stop his business and making him have sex. Stiles was happy but he thought people just stopped wanting him which made him sad and insecure. Derek told Stiles that Derek saw that he wasn’t happy and stopped and not because there was no more business. Stiles was so happy he didn’t have to have sex but even more happy when Derek said that since he liked school and learning Derek would sign him up for online school.

About two weeks after Stiles started school Derek took Stiles shopping for clothes. At the mall Stiles could have want ever he wanted if he let Derek pick him out an outfit. Stiles said yes than they went shopping. Stiles didn’t really like shopping but he liked that he got to wear what he wanted. After Stiles got a lot of T shirts and plaid shirts Derek got to pick him out a outfit. Derek got him a skinny pair of jeans that showed off his ass and a fitted shirt that showed of his 6 pack and tits but Derek favorite thing was the thong that made his ass look great. Derek didn’t call it a thong though he called it pants and when Stiles asked why he couldn’t have pants like Derek Derek said that at home only adults could were real pants. Stiles said ok and they went home.

At home Stiles walked around in T shirts that was too big and different thongs that always made Derek hard. Because Stiles was always at home and they didn’t have WiFi Stiles knew of. Stiles didn’t really know a lot about life that wasn’t sex or school. Derek used that a lot saying that good boys got spanking and when Stiles said that when he had sex people spanked him and called a bad boy Derek said that he was sorry he made Stiles do that even when he wasn’t really sorry and that most of those people were dumb and just did want they wanted and real sex was much different from what happened to Stiles.

When Stiles was 16 he asked to have sex with Derek. Stiles wanted to know what real sex was. Derek was so happy that his plan was working. That night Derek and Stiles had nice easy cuddle sex with Derek saying sweet things to Stiles. Stiles loved the love he got from Derek like that so soon that had that type of sex every night.

After 3 weeks of sex Derek asked Stiles to be his boyfriend. When Stiles said they couldn’t cause Derek was his dad Derek said that it was ok cause Derek wasn’t Stiles birth dad. When Stiles heard that he said??


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He know that Derek wasn’t is real farther for a long time cause they looked nothing alike. The first thing that came to Stiles mind was saying no but thinking about what they were doing they acted just like boyfriends but without the title so it shouldn’t be so hard. But Stiles didn’t want to lose Derek if they broke up so Stiles just run to his room and locked the door.

When Derek saw Stiles run to his room and lock the door he felt sad. He thought he scared Stiles away and would never get him back in the ways like before. Derek still wanted to make sure Stiles was ok. He went up to Stiles door and put his ear to the door. He heard Stiles crying and that broke his heart. Derek went to get a key to unlock the door. When he came back Stiles was crying louder. Derek undid the lock and when he went into the room the first thing he saw was Stiles in his bed holding a doll Derek got when he was younger. Derek asked what he did wrong to hurt Stiles but Stiles said he didn’t want to loss Derek if they ever broke up. Derek went up Stiles bed pulled him out and led him to Derek’s home office. Stiles asked what they were doing in there and Derek gave Stiles a paper. The paper had a bank account on it in the name of Stiles. Stiles asked what it was and Derek answered with your bank account. Derek also said that if you wanted to leave or I made you leave which would never happen you have 2 million dollars to live off of so you don’t have to think about if I’ll kick you out cause you could live an your own if you wanted to. Stiles was about to cry again but happy tears because Derek gave him money so if he ever wanted a break from Derek he could leave. In that moment Stiles said yes to dating Derek. In next couple of months into Stiles and Derek dating Stiles moves into Dereks room, Stiles stopped going to school, he started cooking more, and Derek started groping Stiles more. The biggest change was when they found out that Stiles was pregnant. He hadn’t told Derek yet so when he got home he told Derek he was pregnant. Derek reacted by saying??


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going through Derek’s head. He always wanted Stiles to have his kids but he hadn’t planned for it to be to soon. After 5 minutes of saying nothing Derek started cry and hugged Stiles. Derek was going to be a father and he was so happy. The only thing holding him back was that he kidnapped Stiles has a kid in his home and he didn’t want that to happen to his kid. What he put Stiles through as a stupid Adult he didn’t want that for his baby and the guilt of kidnapping Stiles was eating at him. 

That night they went out to eat at Ted’s for dinner. When they got back Derek took Stiles to the living room. Derek told Stiles about kidnapping him has a kid and the overpowering guilt he had for what he did to Stiles and how he was scared Stiles would leave him or there baby would get taken away.

Stiles was shocked by what Derek said he never thought Derek could do a thing like that. Stiles said he wasn’t leaving right now but needed space and thinks it’s best if Derek sleeps on the guest room. That night they both cried themselves to sleep over the talk. 

In the months to come they slowly got better but Derek never got back to being a dom and turned into a sub. Stiles discovered that he liked being a dom and so they just flipped roles. Derek started cooking and cleaner more and Stiles just took what he wanted. Over time Stiles found his dad and told him what happened to Stiles but most of it was a lie. Stiles said that he was a slave were they gave him the parts to get pregnant and Derek got him out at age 16. Stiles had this want to get pregnant put in him by the people that took him and Derek being a sub had him get Stiles pregnant. Then getting ready to have the baby Stiles came across a paper that the people that took him had with is real last name on it and that how he found John. John went back to Stiles and Derek’s home wear he met Derek cooking dinner. John first thought about arresting Derek for having sex with his son but thought it best to not do he didn’t loss Stiles. To John Derek was a everyday housewife and Stiles the man at the house. Overtime John got use to how they were and got to now them. By the time the baby was due John really was Stiles’s dad and helps get ready for the baby. When the baby was born they found out it was a girl but John still had thoughts about Stiles kidnapping and thought it would happen to her. For the first 3 months of Cora’s life (that’s was the name of Stiles and Derek’s baby) there was a cop car outside there house at all times.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first months of Cora’s life everything is fine and happy. John feels like he knows Stiles the way a farther should. Stiles and Derek are talking about getting rid of Stiles tits and being able to get pregnant. Derek hasn’t told Stiles yet but he wants them to have another baby in the next year or so and he wants to have it. Derek is pretty scared that Stiles will think less of him and might leave him and take there kid. For the last week or so Derek has been have nightmares about Stiles leaving him, John finding out what Derek really did to Stiles and every other bad thing that could happen. Stiles is starting to get worried about Derek and how he wakes up screaming every night which isn’t good for anyone. John was taking Cora out for a day and Stiles though it would be the perfect time to talk with Derek.

After John and Cora leave Stiles and Derek go back to the living where they watch TV. After about 30 minutes Stiles asks Derek what’s up with him. Derek plays dumb and says everything is fine and Stiles says no something wrong. They go like this for about 5 minutes before Derek breaks and tells Stiles about the nightmares and the want to get pregnant and have small tits to breast feed. After Derek told Stiles everything he was scared Stiles was going to laugh in his face but Stiles was just shocked and didn’t say anything. It took Stiles a minute but then a smile came on his face and he loved the idea of Derek having the baby’s in the future. It was to much on Stiles body to have more kids but Derek was in great health and Stiles loves the idea of his kids breast feeding from Derek. Once they talked about it and got everything talked out and the fear of Stiles leaving out of the way they made plans to talk to a doctor about getting some of there part switched or fixed.

A little later John and Cora came home and Cora went to take her nap. Once Cora was in bed Derek and Stiles talked to John on the ideas for getting there parts changed. John loves that Stiles wasn’t going to have anymore kid out of him because his body wasn’t made for giving birth and John didn’t want to lose him so soon. John supported the ideas and said he could stay over and help with things around the house when they do make the switch. Derek was going to get his changed first so he could heal and Stiles could get him pregnant before having his surgery so they wouldn’t have to wait so long to have another kid


End file.
